capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Ele
Ele is a fighting game character introduced in Plasma Sword, the second game in the Star Gladiator series. Profile Ele is a mysterious yet cheerful young rhythmic gymnast who fights with a Plasma Ring who traveled time to complete her mission. Ele has a kind and cheerful personality to those who meet her and that she is always determined to enjoy herself and live her own life to the fullest. Story In the distant future, Ele was taught how to fight by her mother and is able to use many of her acrobatic skills and techniques. In Ele's time, Bilstein's ghost, which was obsessed with its never-ending hunt for Hayato, had attacked Ele's home one day. The status of Ele's father is unknown, but her mother had died during the incident. Determined to stop the sudden and unfortunate tragedy while attempting to change history for the better, Ele used a time machine to travel back into the past from the distant future so that she could find and destroy Bilstein's ghost in order to prevent the tragic event from happening, but Ele knows and realizes that she has a time limit on how long she can stay in the past. Thus she hurries to find and vanquish Bilstein's ghost as soon as possible. Ending In one of her two possible endings, June and Hayato come up to her and start a conversation. * JUNE: Did you...do this? * HAYATO: Who the heck are you? * ELE: W...well...Ha ha ha! Um...yes! I'm a big fan of yours, June! I wanted to help you out in any way I could. * JUNE: A fan? * ELE: That's right! Ever since you were a rhythmic gymnast!! I know it's rude to ask of you, but...would you fight me as a memento? At this point, Ele battles June and must be defeated for the rest to be viewed. * ELE: Thank you, June! I will always remember our meeting. * JUNE: You're welcome! Let's fight again soon. Oh! You never told me your name! * ELE: My name is... A beam of light surrounds Ele, signifying that her time there has expired. * ELE: Ah!...It's about time. Sorry, I wanted to talk to you longer, but...I've got to go home! * JUNE: Wait! What's your name! * ELE: Ele! I was so happy to see you two. Please take care! ...Sayonara! * HAYATO: She's gone. June, who is that girl? * JUNE: I don't know...but, I feel as if I'll see her again someday... The next thing seen is an image of a baby with a man and a woman holding it. Their faces are not shown. * MALE: Look, darling! It's a girl! What would you like her name to be? * FEMALE: ...Ele....yes, how about Ele? * MALE: Ele...it's a good name. I like it... Other appearances Ele made a small cameo in one of Hayato's win poses in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, appeared as a card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash and appeared in Felicia's ending in Capcom Fighting Evolution. Trivia *Ele is highly implied to be Hayato and June's daughter. Gallery PlasmaElePt.png|''Plasma Sword'' CFCEle.png|''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash'' Capcom_Fighting_Evolution_-_Felicia_Ending.jpg|Ele's cameo appearance in Felicia's Capcom Fighting Evolution ending. Category:Characters Category:Star Gladiator Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters